Pitter Patter
by lederra
Summary: The second story about Juice and Jasmine's life together. This is the sequel to 'Miracle on Main Street'. With twins on the way life is about to get a lot more interesting for the young couple as new babies and different people new and old enter their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Pitter Patter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy, only the O.C's Jasmine Ortiz, Melody Traeger and Alex Ortiz are mine and the babies once they are born.

Summary: This is the next in the series of Juice and Jasmine life together and that of their children. The first in the series was 'Miracle on Main Street.'

* * *

><p>"Twins."<p>

Jasmine sat in the car shocked at what the midwife had just told her and Juice during her scan at the hospital to ascertain that her pregnancy was going well. She had a feeling that her husband of three years was in as much shock as what she was. She glanced across at him and saw he had the same look of shock on his face that she had on hers. He glanced over at his wife and tried to be positive.

"Hey it will be fine love, it's not like we are first time parents."

"I know but what if they turn out like Alex?"

She saw her husband turn white at the thought that the twins she was now carrying might turn out like their first born, Alex. Alex had the look of an angel but from the moment the kid had learned to crawl, the amount of chaos and mayhem that had followed was worse than all the guys put together during one of their Friday night parties.

In the last two years if there was any trouble at the TM lot or their home you could guarantee that young Alex would most likely be the instigator of it, the kid also had a habit of pulling the other SAMCRO kids into the trouble as well but like the other kids would not drop anyone else in it if they were caught doing whatever it was they were doing, despite being two years old and one of the youngest in the club.

Juice and Jasmine pulled into the lot of TM and sat for a few moments before they entered the clubhouse. It was packed as most of the brothers were there getting ready to go on a blood run for the local hospital and people were getting ready.

Melody Traeger, Jasmine's best friend was just coming out of the kitchen when she spotted the pair coming through the door, she squealed with delight at seeing them and asking what the midwife said. She knew that the scan that Jasmine had gone for was to see what the sex of the baby was.

"Well what did the midwife say? What are you having…..What's wrong?"

She had noticed how quiet both Jasmine and Juice were when they had both come through the door and the closer she got to Jasmine she could see that her friend appeared to be in shock.

"Twins!"

* * *

><p>AN: Just a taster chapter for you to see if you the reader like's the idea of this story. What sex do you all think Alex is, if you know then review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Many thanks to those of you who reviewed and put this story on alert.

* * *

><p>Melody looked at Jasmine when she uttered the words, "Twins."<p>

"Twins...are they sure?"

"Oh yeah, they are sure." Jasmine told her stunned friend.

Juice had left the two friends to talk and had gone over to the bar to grab a beer, he needed one. He was having problems coming to terms with the fact that he and Jasmine were going to be parents to twins. He took a deep swallow from the bottle that the prospect handed to him.

"So...twins?"

He glanced to his side and looked at Chibs as the older man sat next to him at the bar. He looked over at his wife as she sat and talked with Melody, she looked relaxed but he knew his wife too well. He could tell that despite her look of calmness that she was anything but.

"Yeah, twins."

"How do you feel about that Juicey?"

"Scared shitless both Jasmine and myself are scared that they are going to be like Alex."

Chibs grinned at Juice's admission that both he and Jasmine were terrified that the babies she was carrying might turn out like their first born. He secretly thought to himself that there had been quite a few in the club with the same thought when Juice and his old lady had announced her pregnancy a few months ago.

"Trust me brother , there is no way you will end up with another two just like Alex."

"I hope so." Juice glanced around the crowded clubhouse looking for the child in question and became alarmed when he could see no sign of Alex.

"Where's Alex?"

Jasmine heard her husband ask where Alex was and immediately became concerned herself. She got up to look for the child as well by this time. Nearly everyone became aware that Alex was missing at about the same time.

"ALEXANDRA MELODY ORTIZ, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jasmine called for her missing daughter, just as Kenny Winston came running into the clubhouse looking for her and Juice. He had just been going over to the garage when he had spotted the missing child on the slanted roof attached to the club over the area of the boxing ring. He was not sure how she had got up ther but he knew that her parents would be going frantic.

"Uncle Juice, Aunt Jasmine, Alex is on the roof."

"WHAT?"

Jasmine rushed to the door ahead of her husband and the rest of the club as she rushed outside to see what her daughter was doing. Juice rushed to his wife's side and looked up to where his daughter was happily sitting on the edge of the roof, swinging her tiny little legs backwards and forwards unaware it seemed of the panic she had caused in the adults below her. Juice spotted a ladder to the side of the roof and moved towards with every intention of getting his daughter down but as soon as he placed a foot on the first rung, Alex scrambled up from where she was sitting and perched pecariously close to the edge of the roof she stamped one of her little feet and screamed.

"NO DADDY."

Juice went to climb further up the ladder but his daughter started to move too close to the edge of the roof for his liking so he stepped off the ladder and did the only thing he could think of, he called to the one person he knew would be able to get his daughter down safely.

"HAPPY."

Happy looked up whe he heard his name called and looked over to see a crowd underneath the slanted roof attached to the clubhouse and a tiny figure up on said roof. Straight away he knew that young Alex Ortiz was causing some trouble again and he chuckled to himself as he strode over to where his fellow brothers and thier woman were anxiouslt waiting. Glancing up he saw little Alex looking down at him as he walked over and as he got to just below where she was he called out to her.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU DEVIL SPAWN."

Before the words had finished coming out of his mouth, little Alex Ortiz had jumped fearlessly off the roof into his outstretched arms.

* * *

><p>Jasmine looked down at the little girl curled up in her lap asleep after her little escapade on the roof and still could not believe all the trouble that one little girl could cause and it also amazed people that such a tiny little girl had such a bond with the stoic SAMCRO member Happy. No one who knew the silent biker could believe that this one little girl seemed to be able to wrap this guy around her little finger just as she seemed to do to all the other men in the club and especially her daddy who she absolutely adored but it was as though Happy and the little girl had some kind of understanding of each other. Jasmine didn't care what that understanding was, all she knew was that whenever she and Juice were unable to control thier wild little girl they had only to threaten to tell her favourite 'uncle' and she would become as good as gold.<p>

Which was one of the reasons why Happy was one of her daughters godfathers, at first he had not wanted to be but Jasmine like her daughter knew how to wrap a guy round her little finger. Hell she had done it with Juice when she had first met him pretending not to like him as she pulled him into her web. She laughed to herself as she thought back to how their 'courtship' had gone and despite everything they had gone through she was glad that she had finally admitted that she loved him and let him in even now four years down the road with a strong willed daughter and twin boys on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Apologies that it has been so long since I last updated this story however now I hope to get a chapter or two up for you to enjoy. I doubt this one will be as long as it's predecessor in this series of stories on Juice and his love but I should get it finished as I have a one shot called 'When the kids get out' that is a little story on their kids that I want to upload and I won't till this is done. So let's press on shall we…

This chapter is set a few months after the last chapter.

XxX

Jasmine leaned backward in the bath the hot water easing the tension in her back as she let out a sigh of contentment she was pleased to be off her feet and relaxing if only for a few minutes. The last few months had taken their toll on her with her anxiety about her pregnancy especially with the prospect that the new baby, 'no' she thought, 'babies' might turn out like their older sister Alex.

At the moment all was peaceful in her and Juice's home as their little hellion was currently with the Teller boys being looked after by Tara who herself was expecting another. Jasmine smiled widely to herself as she thought about the Samcro queen, Tara and Jax had been pleased for Juice and Jasmine when they had announced her pregnancy but like everyone present a little concerned that there might be two more versions of Alex running around soon although the little girl was loved by all in the MC especially by her playmates Abel and Thomas Teller. Especially by little Abel Teller who would allow no other to come within 6 feet of Alex when they played together even his own brother Thomas had a hard time getting to be able to play with Alex whom both boys seemed to see like a little sister although Abel it seemed, saw Alex as more than just a sister Jasmine was certain.

Jasmine continued to lay back in the bath allowing the heat of the water to relax her and she felt a sense of peace that she had not felt for a while, life was going good for her and Juice and it was a life that in her life before coming to Charming that she never thought she would ever have, a loving husband and family and just as importantly a home.

Suddenly her peace and tranquility was shattered as she heard a crash by the front door and a loud exclamation as someone came through the front door cursing as more crashing sounds were heard. Jasmine quickly moved or as quickly as she could now that she was now seven months pregnant with twins.

Pulling her robe around her and reaching for the gun that she had stashed in the bathroom she eased the bathroom door open and glanced into the hallway moving cautiously as the sound of crashing downstairs intensified and she heard what sounded like more people entering her and Juice's home.

Moving as silently and as swiftly as she could for a pregnant lady, Jasmine moved to the top of the stairs making sure to keep as close to the wall so as the intruders down stairs could not see her, no thought of actually escaping entering her mind as it would with any other woman while intruders downstairs blundered about and she reached into her robes pocket pulling out her smartphone and quickly typed a text into it one handed as she kept her gun and one eye on the floor below. She could not as yet see the intruders and for all she knew it could be one or more of the prospects that Juice had said he was sending over to help clear the last of the old junk out of the soon to be new nursery for the twins she was expecting but Jasmine was taking no chance that it was not the prospects and as soon as she finished her typing she sent the text to Juice's phone.

XxX

There was much joking in the garage as the guys finished off their various jobs ready for the weekend and before their usual Friday night party. Juice was at that moment bent over the engine of a clapped out piece of junk that had been brought in by one of their oldest customers Mrs Duncannon and he swore under his breath as he worked that the car had to be as old as she was. Never had he seen an engine that looked, he glanced around the inside of the engine again to be certain of what he was looking at, that was wired and put together as strangely as this one was and wondered not for the first time since he had been given the work sheet for this job who he had pissed off to get such a pain in the ass job.

Every time Mrs Duncannon brought her car in all the other mechanics would make themselves scarce as none wanted to deal with the either the cantankerous old lady or her monster of a car. Juice cursed again as the nut and bolt he was trying to twist free still refused to budge as he tried with all his strength to twist it free with the wrench he was using but despite his efforts the damn thing would just not budge.

In the end Juice threw the tool down in disgust stepping back from the engine as he pondered just how he was going to get the damn thing off. As he stepped back deep in thought he heard his phone gone off telling him that he had a message come through and he grabbed a rag from the work bench cleaning his hands off of the oil and grime that had accumulated on them before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone.

He grinned as he saw a message from Jasmine and he glanced out into the lot to see if the prospects bikes were gone, they were supposed to be at his house clearing the rest of the junk out of the room that he and some of his brothers in Samcro were going to be painting this weekend.

Painting was really a job for the prospects but for some reason that he could still not fathom Jasmine wanted him to paint it in fact she had wanted to be painting it as well but Juice had put his foot down knowing how dangerous it was for a pregnant woman to be anywhere near the smell of paint and he was not willing to cause any harm to either Jasmine nor the twins she carried so he and Happy were going to be painting this weekend.

Juice had been a little more than surprised when the gruff silent enforcer for Samcro had offered to help, he knew that his brother and Jasmine got on well and if he was not so sure of his wife's love for him he might have been bit concerned about their closeness but he wasn't he knew from what little Jasmine had told him about her previous life that she and Happy had met and worked together before on a few occasions.

Glancing over to where the bikes were parked his grin faded as he saw the two bikes belonging to the prospects that were supposed to be at his place still on the lot.

XxX

Jasmine stuffed her phone back into her robe pocket and hunkered down as well as she could at the top of the stairs as she continued to keep an eye on her visitors downstairs without them themselves seeing her. She heard one of them for she was certain that there were only two of them from the sound they were making curse as they trod on something that snapped and as silently as she could ease the safety catch off.

As she was about to stand she felt the hairs on the back of her stand on end in warning just a mere second before she felt something cold press firmly but gently to the back of her neck and she knew straight away that her initial thought that there were only two intruders in the house was wrong as she realized that someone was directly behind her with a gun pressed to the back of her neck.

"Drop the gun please," she heard a deep voice behind her say.

Slowly so as not to spook the one behind her she placed her gun down onto the floor and slowly stood turning to face the one behind her as the sounds of those moving downstairs ceased as they glanced up the stairs to where she was now visible, grins appearing on their faces as they realized that their diversion had worked and Jasmine was now at their mercy.


End file.
